lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeitstrahl:Seitwärtsblenden
Vor dem 22. September 2004 1970er * Jacks Blinddarm wird entfernt als er 7 oder 8 Jahre alt ist. * Der Vater von James Ford erschiesst seine Frau, nachdem sie einem Betrüger zum Opfer gefallen ist. * Ben und sein Vater Roger verlassen die Insel. * Die Insel versinkt unter dem Meeresspiegel. Zwischen 2001 und 2004 *Nachdem John Locke eine Fluglizenz erworben hat, macht er den ersten Flug mit seinem Vater und sie verunglücken dabei. John ist danach gelähmt und sein Vater ein Pflegefall. Comic Con *Kate Austen wird wegen Mordes an Ryan Millner gesucht. Outback Chicken Werbespot *Hurleys Lotteriegewinn bringt ihm Glück. Nach einer Reise nach Australien eröffnet Hurley dort Mr. Cluck′s Hühnchenbude als Outback Chicken. Mittwoch, 22. September 2004 * An Bord von Oceanic Flug 815 bekommt Jack Shephard ein Fläschchen Wodka von der Flugbegleiterin Cindy Chandler. Als das Flugzeug zu rütteln beginnt beruhigt Rose Nadler ihn, indem sie sagt, das sei normal, und dass er sich keine Sorgen machen braucht. Die Turbulenz geht vorbei, ohne das etwas passiert. Roses Ehemann Bernard Nadler kehrt vom Badezimmer zurück und Jack geht dorthin, wo er im Spiegel bemerkt, dass er eine Wunde am Hals hat. Als Jack zu seinem Platz zurückkehrt, sitzt dort ein Mann, der ihm bekannt vor kommt. Er stellt sich als Desmond Hume vor. Der Flug geht weiter über die Insel, die sich unter dem Wasser befindet. * Als Jack wieder zur Toilette geht, trifft er Edward Mars, der auf Kate wartet, die kurz darauf aus der Toilette kommt und gegen Jack stösst. Edward begleitet Kate zurück zum Platz, auf dem Weg wird er von Sawyer angerempelt. James begegnet an seinem Platz Leslie Arzt, der gerade mit Hurley über seine Mr. Clucks Chicken Werbung spricht. Arzt fragt Hurley, wie er zum Besitzer der Fastfoodkette wurde, worauf Hurley erklärt, dass er im Lotto gewonnen hat. Sawyer rät Hurley, nicht jedem von seinem Gewinn zu erzählen, weil er ausgenutzt werden könnte, worauf Hurley sagt, dass ihm das nicht passieren kann, weil er der glücklichste Mann in der Welt sei. * Sun schaut rüber zu Rose und Bernard. Jin fragt, warum sie zu ihnen schaut und sie sagt, weil sie so glücklich aussehen. Inzwischen unterhält sich John Locke mit Boone Carlyle darüber, was wäre, wenn das Flugzeug abstürzt. Boone ist der Meinung, dass sie sowas nicht überleben würden, während Locke meint, man könnte eine Wasserlandung hinbekommen. Dann erklärt Boone, dass er in Australien war, um seine Schwester aus einer Beziehung zu holen, sie aber nicht mitgekommen ist. Locke erzählt, er sei auf einem Walkabout gewesen. * Cindy fragt unter den Passagieren, ob ein Arzt an Bord sei und Jack meldet sich. Sie erklärt, dass ein Mann sich in der Toilette eingeschlossen hat und nicht reagiert. Sayid Jarrah tritt die Tür auf und sie finden den bewusstlosen Charlie Pace. Jack rettet ihn, indem er ihm das Päckchen Heroin aus der Luftröhre holt. Charlie wird in Handschellen abgeführt und er sagt Jack, dass er ihn besser sterben lassen sollen. Jack kehrt zu seinem Sitz zurück und bemerkt, dass Desmond nicht mehr da ist. * Alle Passagiere schnallen sich an, als Oceanic Flug 815 in Los Angeles am 22. September 2004 um 10:15 Uhr landet. Charlie wird von Polizisten abgeführt. Alle Passagiere verlassen das Flugzeug und Locke wird in seinen Rollstuhl getragen. * Desmond sucht nach der Gepäckausgabe von Flug 815. Hurley erzählt ihm es ist Nummer 4. Desmond hilft Claire bei ihrem Gepäck. * Am Flughafen wird Jack zu der Information gerufen, wo ihm erzählt wird, dass der Sarg seines Vaters fehlt. * Nach der Zollkontrolle fragt Kate Edward, ob sie in die Toilette darf. In der Toliette versucht Kate, ihre Handschellen zu lösen, als Edward das bemerkt, tritt Kate Tür auf und schlägt damit den Marshal bewusstlos. Dann flieht sie in einen Fahrstuhl und trifft Sawyer. * Sun und Jin werden am Zoll nach den Rolex-Uhren von Jin ausgefragt. Der Zoll entdeckt auch 25.000$ und erklärt, dass Jin das angeben hätte müssen. Jin wird abgeführt und als Sun gefragt wird, ob sie das aufklären könne, deutet sie an, dass sie nichts versteht. * Als Sayid und Arzt ihr Gepäck holen, geht Kate zum Taxistand ausserhalb des Flughafens, um ein Taxi zu bekommen, aber Neil macht sie auf die lange Schlange aufmerksam. Als Edward Kate erblickt, springt Kate in ein Taxi und bedroht den Fahrer mit einer Pistole. Claire Littleton ist auch in dem Taxi. * Jack begegnet Locke während er auf Informationen über seinen vermissten Sarg wartet. Jack erzählt Locke, dass sie seinen Vater verloren haben und Locke erzählt, dass seine Messer weg sind. Jack fragt, warum John im Rollstuhl sitzt und erklärt, er ist ein Wirbelsäulenchirurg. Locke sagt, sein Zustand sei irreparabel, aber Jack glaubt, dass nicht irreparabel sei und gibt Locke seine Visitenkarte für eine freie Sprechstunde. * Desmond wird von George Minkowski in einer Limosine abgeholt und zum Büro von Charles Widmore, seinem Boss gefahren. Dort angekommen, bekommt Desmond den Auftrag, den verhafteten Charlie Pace abzuholen und auf ihn aufzupassen, weil seine Band an dem Abend auf einem Konzert spielen soll, das Charles Frau Eloise Widmore organisiert. * Nachdem Desmond Charlie abgeholt hat, rennt Charlie in eine Kneipe, wo Charlie Desmond von seiner Vision von "wahrer Liebe" erzählt, die er im Flugzeug hatte, als er bewusstlos war. Später versucht Charlie Desmond zu zeigen, was er meint, indem er das Auto, mit dem sie unterwegs sind, ins Meer lenkt. Desmond rettet Charlie aus dem sinkenden Auto und hat dabei Unterwasser eine Vision von Charlie, wie er in der originalen Zeitlinie in der Spiegel-Station ertrinkt. * Desmond und Charlie werden ins St. Sebastian Krankenhaus gebracht, wo Desmond eine MRT Untersuchung bekommt. Während der Untersuchung bekommt er wieder Visionen von Penelope Widmore. Desmond bricht die Untersuchung ab, weil er realisiert hat, dass er die Penny liebt. Desmond begegnet Jack bei seiner Suche nach Charlie. Als er Charlie findet, sagt der Desmond, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen soll, sondern lieber nach Penny suchen soll. * Desmond fährt zu Eloises Anwesen, und informiert sie darüber, dass Charlie nicht kommen wird, was Eloise nicht zu stören scheint. Als Desmond den Namen Penny von einer Gästeliste abgelesen hört, fargt er nach der Gästeliste, aber Eloise erlaubt ihm nicht, sie zu sehen, weil er noch nicht bereit dazu sei, Penny zu sehen. Auf dem Weg nach draussen begegnet Desmond Daniel Widmore, der ihm in ähnlicher Weise wie Charlie erklärt, dass er Visionen von wahrer Liebe hatte, und dass er denkt, dass eine Nuklearbombe eventuell die Zeit verändert haben könne, wie sie eigentlich hätte sein müssen. Daniel erklärt Desmond auch, dass Penny seine Halbschwester ist, und wie er sie finden könne. * Desmond trifft Penny in einen Stadion, und als er ihr die Hand gibt, wird er kurz ohnmächtig. Als er wieder erwacht macht er mit Penny ein Date klar. Desmond kehrt zur Limosine zurück und fragt Minkowski, ob er ihm die Passagierliste Oceanic Flug 815, besorgen könne, weil er den Passgieren etwas zeigen müsse. *Kate flieht vor dem Marshal und entführt ein Taxi. An einer roten Ampel flieht der Taxifahrer und lässt Kate mit der schwangeren Claire allein. Kate übernimmt das Steuer und verlangt Claires Geldbörse, bevor sie sie aus dem Taxi herauslässt. *Kate fährt mit dem Taxi zu einer Werkstatt, wo sie einen Mechaniker 200$ gibt, damit er ihre Handschellen abnimmt. Sie geht in ein Badezimmer, um ihre Kleidung zu wechseln, findet aber in Claires Tasche nichts anderes als Babysachen und ein Foto von der schwangeren Claire. *Eine Weile später findet Kate Claire an einer Bushaltestelle wieder und fragt sie, wo sie hinwill. Claire erklärt, dass sie zu einem Ehepaar wollte, dass ihr Baby adoptieren will. Kate bietet Claire an, sie zu fahren und Claire ist einverstanden. *Als sie am Haus des Paares ankommen, öffnet Lindsey Baskum die Tür und erklärt, dass ihr Mann sie verlassen hat und sie das Kind allein nicht mehr adoptieren könne. In dem Moment bekommt Claire frühzeitig Wehen. *Kate bringt Claire zum Angel of Mercy Krankenhaus und begleitet sie hinein. Sie sucht nach einem Arzt und findet Ethan Goodspeed. Dr. Goodspeed erklärt Claire, dass sie ihr Baby sofort bekommen könne, wenn sie wolle, aber Claire sagt, sie sei noch nicht bereit. *Nach einem Ultraschall, bei dem Claire ihr Baby Aaron nennt, kommt Detective Rasmussen ins Krankenzimmmer und fragt nach Joan Hart. Claire erzählt ihr, dass sie nur die Taxifahrerin war und schon wieder weg sei. Nachdem die Polizei weg ist, kommt Kate aus ihrem Versteck und sie bedanken sich gegenseitig für ihre Hilfe. Claire gibt Kate ihre Kreditkarte, bevor Kate geht. *John Locke kehrt vom Flughafen nach Hause zurück. Als er versucht, mit dem Rollstuhl aus dem Auto zu gelangen, geht der Lift kaputt und Lock fällt auf den Rasen. Helen kommt aus dem Haus und hilft ihm. *Während Locke ein Bad nimmt, äussert Helen ihre Frustration über die Hochzeitsplanung. Sie findet die Visitenkarte von Jack, die er Locke gegeben hat und meint , es wäre sowas wie Schicksal, dass er gerade einem Wirbelsäulenchirurgen begegnet. *Sayid erreicht in einem Taxi das Haus seines Bruders Omer und seiner Frau Nadia. *Beim Abendessen bekommt Omer einen Anruf. Nadia fragt Sayid warum er ihre Briefe nicht beantwortet; ihr Sohn Sam enthüllt ihr, dass Sayid ein Foto von Nadia in seiner Tasche hat. *In der Nacht weckt Omer Sayid und erzählt ihm, dass er sich Geld von einem Mann geliehen hat, der ihn nun bedroht, obwohl er alles zurückbezahlt hat. Er fragt Sayid um Hilfe, aber Sayid lehnt ab. * James Ford trifft sich mit Ava in einem Hotel und sie haben Sex. Um 8:42 abends macht sich Ford für ein Treffen um 9 Uhr bereit und lässt vor Ava Geld aus einem Koffer fallen. Ava richtet eine Waffe auf James und erklärt, dass sie den Koffertrick kennt, weil ihr Mann ein Betrüger wäre. James sagt, das Hotel ist von der Polizei umstellt und er wollte nur, dass Ava den Koffer zu ihrem Mann bringt, damit sie ihm mit einem Peilsender aufspüren können. Ava sagt, dass James nur blufft, darauf sagt er das Codewort "LaFleur" und sein Partner Miles Straume kommt mit der Polizei herein, um Ava festzunehmen. * Jin wird vom Zoll gehen gelassen, sie haben ihm jedoch die 25,000$ abgenommen. Weil Jin nichts versteht, fährt er frustriert, weil er seinen Termin verpasst hat, mit Sun in ein Hotel, wo sie in der Nacht Sex haben. Donnerstag, 23. September 2004 * Locke geht zur Arbeit in der Verpackungsfabrik, wo er mit seinem Boss, Randy, konfrontiert wird. Er fragt Locke nach seiner fehlende Anwesenheit auf der Konferenz in Sydney, wovon Locke gesagt hat, dass er teilgenommen hat. Randy enthüllt, dass er weiss, dass John nicht am Seminar teilgenommen hat. Locke bittet darum, ihn es als Urlaub anzurechnen und sagt, dass es was persönliches gewesen ist. Randy feuert Locke daraufhin. * Auf dem Parkplatz kann John nicht in sein Auto, weil ein Wagen seinen Rollstuhllift blockiert. Aus Wut schlägt Locke gegen das Auto, worauf der Besitzer Hugo Reyes erscheint und den Alarm abschaltet. Hugo erklärt, dass er der Chef der Firma ist und er Locke einen neuen Job besorgen kann. Er schreibt Locke die Nummer einer Zeitarbeitsfirma auf, die auch ihm gehört. * Locke geht in die Zeitarbeitsfirma, wo er vorerst komische Fragen von einer Mitarbeiterin gestellt bekommt. John verlangt, die Büroleiterin zu sprechen und wird an Rose Nadler verwiesen. Locke versucht, hartnäckig, einen Job als Bauleiter zu bekommen, aber Rose sagt ihm, das sei nicht realistisch. Rose erklärt, dass sie selbst Krebs im Endstadium hat und sich damit abgefunden hat. Sie überzeugt Locke, einen anderen Job anzunehmen. *Omer Jarrah wird vor seiner Wäscherei angegriffen. Er wird schwer verletzt mit einer kollabierten Lunge ins St. Sebastian Krankenhaus gebracht, wo Sayid und Nadia über seinem Zustand aufgeklärt werden, und Jack ist auch kurz zu sehen. *Am Abend repariert Sayid eine Vase, die Nadias Kinder mit einem Boomerang zerstört haben. Nadia spricht mit ihm über seine Gefühle zu ihr und fragt, warum er sie zu seinem Bruder gedrängt habe, wenn er sie doch selber liebt. Sayid antwortet, dass er sie nicht verdient. * James Ford ruft im Polizeirevier verschiedene Nummern von Personen mit dem Namen Anthony Cooper an. Miles Straume erscheint mit Kaffee und fragt nach James Ausflug nach Palm Springs. Straume erinnert Ford an sein Blind Date mit einer Frau, die mit Miles Vater zusammenarbeitet. Straume sagt zu Ford, dass er ehrlich zu ihm sein soll, was seine Reise betrifft. * Am Abend erreicht Ford ein Restaurant und trifft sich mit Charlotte Lewis. Beim Abendessen erklärt James, warum er Polizist geworden ist. Danach gehen die beiden in James Wohnung und haben Sex. Freitag, 24. September 2004 *John wacht um 6:15 Uhr früh auf und entscheidet sich, Dr. Jack Shephard anzurufen. Eine Sekretärin fragt, ob sie helfen könne, aber Locke ändert seine Meinung und legt wieder auf. Helen kommt herein und fragt, wer am Telefon war, worauf Locke erst auszuweichen versucht, aber dann erzählt, dass er Dr. Shephard angerufen hat, aber nicht hingehen wird. John erzählt, dass er gefeuert wurde, als ein Kurier von Oceanic an der Tür klingelt, um Johns verlorene Messer zurückzubringen. Locke erklärt, dass er auf einen Walkabout wollte, sie ihn aber nicht gehen lassen wollten, weil er im Rollstuhl sitzt, und dass Helen nicht auf ein Wunder warten solle, weil das nicht geschehen werde. Helen erwidert, dass es Wunder gibt, weil sie immer auf jemanden wie Locke gewartet habe. *John beginnt einen neuen Job als Aushilfslehrer in einer Schule. *Im Lehrerzimmer meckert ein Lehrer über eine dreckige Kaffeemaschine. Locke nähert sich ihm und sagt, dass er gehofft habe einen Earl Grey Tee zu bekommen. Der Lehrer ist beeindruckt über solch ein Gentlemen Getränk und stellt sich als Benjamin Linus, Europäische Geschichte vor. *Jack erreicht seine Wohnung in Los Angeles. Während er sich umzieht, bemerkt er seine Blinddarm Operationsnarbe. Als seine Mutter anruft, um nach Hilfe beim Finden vom Testament seines Vaters zu bitten, fragt Jack sie nach der Narbe. Sie sagt, dass der Blinddarm bei ihm im Alter von 7 oder 8 entfernt wurde. Jack scheint Schwierigkeiten zu haben, sich daran zu erinnern. Er sieht auf die Uhr und beendet das Gespräch. *Jack fährt zur St. Mary's Akademie, um seinen Sohn David von der Schule abzuholen. Er entschuldigt sich für die Verspätung, aber David scheint das nicht zu interessieren. Zuhause versucht Jack mit David ein Gespräch zu führen, aber der will es nur hinter sich bringen. *Jack fährt zu seiner Mutter und sie unterhalten sich über David. Jack spricht von seiner Jugend, als er Angst von seinem Vater hate und Margo sagt, dass David vielleicht auch Angst hat. Sie findet das Testament und schaut überrascht, als eine Person namens Claire Littleton darin erwähnt wird. *Jack kehrt mit Pizza nach hause zurück, um mit David zu sprechen, aber der ist weg. Jack ruft ihn mehrmals an und fährt zu Davids Mutter, um dort nach zu schauen. Er geht in Davids Zimmer und hört den Anrufbeantworter ab. Der erste Anruf kam vom Williams Konservatorium, die Davids Vorspielen um 19 Uhr bestätigen. *Jack fährt zu dem Konservatorium und sieht dort David am Klavier spielen. Er trifft einen anderen Vater, der Jack erzählt, dass sein Sohn eine Gabe habe. Jack wartet draussen auf seinen Sohn. David sagt, dass er nicht wollte das Jack das Vorspielen sieht, weil er nicht wollte, dass er ihn scheitern sieht. Jack erzählt David über seine Probleme mit seinen Vater, und dass er nicht will, dass es David genauso geht. Dann gehen die beiden nach Hause. * Nachdem Charlotte eine Nacht mit James verbracht hat, findet sie versehentlich eine Akte mit der Aufschrift "SAWYER" in James Schublade. James wird sauer und schmeisst Charlotte aus seiner Wohnung. * Ford geht zur Arbeit und begegnet Liam Pace, der seinen Bruder sucht. Miles kommt herbei und konfrontiert James damit, dass er seine Kreditkarte geprüft hat und weiss, dass James in Australien war, statt in Palm Springs. James sagt, dass es seine Sache sei, darauf kündigt ihm Miles die Partnerschaft. * James macht sich nach der Arbeit Abendessen und schaut Fernsehen. Dann geht er zu Charlottes Wohnung, um sich zu entschuldigen, aber sie sagt ihm, dass er es vermasselt habe. Nach dem 24. September 2004 *Direktor Reynolds zwingt Ben dazu, seinen Geschichtsclub abzusagen, um das Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen. *Arzt und Locke hören zu, als Ben über die Zustände an der Schule spricht und Locke schlägt vor, dass Ben Direktor sein sollte. *Alex unterbricht Ben und seinen Vater beim Abendessen, als sie sich über die Insel und die DHARMA Initiative unterhalten. Sie fragt, warum Ben nicht beim Geschichtsclub war, weil sie sich auf eine Prüfung vorbereiten muss. *Ben unterichtet Alex und sie erzählt ihm, dass Direktor Reynolds und die Schulkrankenschwester eine Beziehung auf dem Schulgelände haben. *Ben fragt Arzt, ob er seine Computerkenntnisse dazu verwenden könne, um auf die E-Mails von Schwester Kondracki zuzugreifen und er erzählt von der Affäre des Direktors. Arzt hilft ihm unter der Vorraussetzung, dass er neue Laborausrüstung und einen neuen Parkplatz bekommt. Ben geht dann mit den E-Mails zu dem Direktor, um ihn zu erpressen, zurückzutreten und Ben seinen Postens als Direktor zu überlassen. Reynolds dreht jedoch den Spiess um und droht Ben, die Zukunft von Alex zu ruinieren. *Später erzählt Alex Ben im Büro des Direktors, dass sie von Reynolds ein prächtiges Empfehlungsschreiben bekommen hat und fragt, ob Ben damit etwas zu tun hat. Ben sagt, dass der Geschichtsclub wieder stattfindet, weil Reynolds jemanden anders für die Beaufsichtigung des Nachsitzens gefunden hat. Draussen vor dem Büro erzählt Ben Arzt, dass er den Direktor nicht erpresst hat, und dass Leslie seinen Parkplatz haben kann. Dienstag, 28. September 2004 *Im Golden State Museum findet eine Veranstaltung statt, bei der Pierre Chang den Preis für den Mann des Jahres an Hugo Reyes verleiht. Die Mutter von Hurley sagt zu ihm, dass eine Frau in seinem Leben fehlt, und dass sie für den nächsten Tag ein Date für Hugo arrangiert hat. Mittwoch, 29. September 2004 * James trifft sich mit Miles in seinem Auto und zeigt ihm die SAWYER Akte. James erklärt, dass seine Mutter einem Betrüger zum Opfer gefallen ist und sein Vater sie deshalb erschossen hat und dann sich selbst. James sagt, dass er nach dem Betrüger mit dem Namen "Sawyer" sucht, seit er die Akademie verlassen hat und dass er in Australien eine Spur hatte, die ihm zu Anthony Cooper führen sollte. Er erklärt weiter, dass er "Sawyer" töten will, sobald er ihn findet und dass er deshalb Miles nichts davon erzählt hat, weil er ihn davon abhalten würde. Nach dem Gespräch kracht plötzlich ein Auto in James' Wagen und der Fahrer flüchtet. Ford und Straume nehmen die Verfolgung auf und als James die Person zu fassen bekommt, stellt sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um Kate Austen handelt, die er vom Flughafen wiedererkennt. * Sun und Jin liegen morgens im Bett ihres Hotelzimmers, als es an der Tür klopft. Martin Keamy steht vor der Tür und kommt zusammen mit Omar herein, während Jin sich im Badezimmer versteckt. Sun gibt Keamy die goldene Rolex von ihrem Vater, aber Keamy verlangt auch das Geld, was ihnen am Zoll abgenommen wurde. Später holt Keamy Mikhail Bakunin hinzu, der koreanisch übersetzen kann. Sun bietet an, zur Bank zu gehen, um Geld zu holen. Während sie mit Mikhail zur Bank geht, bringen Omar und Keamy Jin zu einem Restaurant, wo sie ihn in einen Kühlraum einsperren. Keamy sagt dann zu Omar, er solle Sayid holen. *Als Sayid sich aufmacht, um seinen Neffen und seine Nichte von der Schule abzuholen, begegnet er Omar und einen anderen Mann, die drohen, den Kindern etwas anzutun, wenn Sayid nicht mitkommt. *Sayid wird zu einem Restaurant gebracht, um Keamy zu treffen. Keamy erklärt, dass er Sayids Bruder Omer Geld geliehen hat. Sayid realisiert, dass Keamy dafür verantwortlich ist, dass sein Bruder im Krankenhaus liegt, nimmt Omar die Waffe weg und benutzt ihn als Schutzschild. Dann erschiesst er Keamys Kollegen und richtet die Waffe auf Keamy, der Sayid anbietet, die Schulden zu erlassen. Sayid erschiesst ihn jedoch trotzdem. *Sayid entdeckt Jin gefesselt und geknebelt im Kühlraum. *Jin hört, wie Sayid Keamy und Konsorten erschiesst und macht auf sich aufmerksam. Sayid findet Jin und gibt ihm ein Messer, damit er sich befreien kann, dann geht er. Mikhail kehrt mit Sun zurück und fragt den sterbenden Keamy, was passiert ist. Jin richtet eine Waffe auf Mikhail und es kommt zu einer Rangelei, bei der sich Schüsse lösen, wovon eine Kugel Sun trifft. Jin schiesst Mikhail ins Auge und trägt Sun, die ihm sagt, dass sie schwanger ist, aus dem Restaurant. *Hurley trifft Libby, die ihn fragt, ob er an Seelenverwandtschaft glaubt. *Desmond, der inzwischen die Passagierliste von Oceanic 815 hat, findet Hurley in einem Outback Chicken Restaurant und überzeugt ihn, Libby zu besuchen, um sie zu fragen, was sie damit meinte. *Hurley besucht Libby in der Santa Rosa Klinik, wo sie erklärt, dass sie Erinnerungen von Hurley aus einem anderen Leben hat, nachdem sie ihn in einem Werbespot gesehen hat. Hurley lädt Libby zu einem Picknick am Strand ein. *Bei ihrem Date küsst Libby Hurley, der daraufhin Erinnerungen von Libby aus der originalen Zeitlinie bekommt. Desmond beobachtet die beiden aus seinem Auto. *Desmond sitzt in einem Auto vor der Schule, als Ben Linus an der Scheibe klopft und fragt, was Desmond an einer Schule zu suchen hat. Desmond behauptet, er suche eine Schule für seinen Sohn. Als Ben geht, startet Desmond sein Auto und fährt John Locke um, der schwerverletzt auf der Strasse liegen bleibt. *Locke wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Ben fährt mit und wird vom Sanitäter nach Lockes Verwandten gefragt, aber Ben weiss nichts von Locke. Locke kommt zu sich und erwähnt Helen, dann erreichen sie das Krankenhaus, wo zur selben Zeit auch die verletzte Sun mit Jin ankommt. Als Sun Locke erblickt, scheint sie ihn zu erkennen und fürchtet sich vor ihm. *Im Polizeirevier liest James Kate ihre Akte vor, worin sie als Mörderin gesucht wird, doch Kate sagt, sie sei unschuldig. Kate fragt, warum James sie nicht schon am Flughafen festgenommen hat und sagt, dass es deswegen sei, weil James nicht will, dass jemand erfährt, dass er in Australien war. In dem Moment unterbricht Miles sie und erzählt von einem Mehrfachmord in einem Restaurant. Miles und James schauen sich ein Überwachungsband an, dass Sayid zeigt, wie er den Tatort verlässt. *Claire erreicht ein Bürogebäude, in dem sich eine Adoptionsagentur befindet. An der Anmeldung begegnet sie Desmond, der sie von der Gepäckausgabe kennt. Desmond erklärt, dass Claire einen Anwalt bei der Adoption brauchen könne und verweist sie an seine Anwältin, Ilana Verdansky. Ilana fragt, ob sie Claire Littleton aus Australien sei, was Claire zu Ilanas Überaschung bestätigt, weil sie bereits nach Claire gesucht hat. *Sayid erreicht Nadias Haus. Er packt hektisch seine Koffer und erklärt Nadia, dass er nicht wiederkommen kann, aber Omers Problem sei aus der Welt geschafft. In dem Moment klopft es an der Tür und Miles kommt herein, um Nadia Fragen zu Sayid zu stellen. Sayid schleicht zur Hintertür raus, wo er von James Ford überwältigt und festgenommen wird. *Jack und David erreichen das selbe Bürogebäude, in das Claire gegangen ist, um zu Christians Testamentvollstreckung zu gehen. Ilana stellt Jack und David Claire vor und enthüllt, dass sie Jacks Halbschwester ist. Bevor Jack Fragen stellen kann, bekommt er einen Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus, wegen einem Notfall und er muss den Termin verschieben. *Sun erwacht im Krankenhaus neben Jin. Jin erklärt ihr, dass die Operation erfolgreich war, und das Baby gesund sein werde. Jack kommt ins Krankenhaus um einen Patienten zu behandeln, der bereits vorher im Rollstuhl saß. Als Jack sich bereit für die Operation macht, entdeckt er, dass der Patient John Locke ist, den er vom Flughafen kennt. Nach dem 29. September 2004 *John Locke erwacht nach der Operation und sieht Dr. Jack Shepard, der ihm erzählt, dass er ein Kandidat für eine Operationsmethode sei, die ihm wieder das Laufen ermöglichen könnte. Locke lehnt jedoch ab. *Jack sucht Dr. Bernard Nadler auf, der eine Kieferoperation bei Locke vor 3 Jahren ausgeführt hat, nachdem er einen Unfall hatte. Jack will wissen, warum Locke gelähmt ist. Da Bernard sein Verschwiegenheit nicht brechen will, nennt er Jack den Namen der Person, die mit bei dem Unfall dabei war, Anthony Cooper. *Jack geht in ein Pflegeheim, um zu versuchen, mit Anthony Cooper zu sprechen. Helen ist auch dort und fragt Jack warum er Cooper besuchen will. Helen weist darauf hin, dass Locke die Operation nicht will, aber Jack besteht darauf, Cooper zu sehen. Helen stellt Jack Cooper als Lockes Vater vor, der sitzt jedoch in einem vegetativen Zustand im Rollstuhl und ist nicht in der Lage zu reden. *Zurück im Krankenhaus beobachtet Jack Locke in der Intensivstation, als Claire das Krankenhaus erreicht. Claire erzählt Jack, dass sie eine Musik Box von ihren Vater geerbt hat und will wissen, was es damit auf sich hat. Jack weiss es auch nicht, Claire bedankt sich trotzdem und will zurück in ihr Hotel. Jack bietet ihr an, bei ihm zu wohnen, weil sie ja eine Familie wären. *Locke kann später sein Bett verlassen und trifft im Rollstuhl auf Jack, der ihm erzählt, dass er Lockes Vater besucht hat, um zu verstehen, warum Locke die Operation nicht will. Locke erklärt, dass er verantwortlich für den Zustand seines Vaters sei, weil er den Unfall verursacht hat. Jack erinnert Locke an ihr Gespräch am Flughafen, wo Locke gesagt hat, dass er von seinem Vater loslassen solle. Jetzt will Jack von Locke, dass er dasselbe tut. *Jack wacht auf und schaut in den Spiegel, dabei bemerkt er wieder die Wunde an seinem Hals, die er zum ersten Mal auf Flug 815 gesehen hat. Dann frühstückt er mit seinem Sohn, David und seiner Halbschwester Claire. Während des Frühstücks ruft Desmond Hume an und gibt sich als Oceanic Mitarbeiter aus, der Jack erzählt, dass sie den Sarg seines verstorbenen Vaters, Christian, gefunden haben. *Locke kehrt zur Arbeit in der Schule zurück, wo er aus der Ferne von Desmond in seinem Auto beobachtet wird. Dr. Ben Linus erkennt ihn als den Fahrer, der Locke einige Tage zuvor angefahren hat und konfrontiert Desmond damit. Desmond schlägt Ben mehrmals auf die Haube seines Autos, wobei Ben sich an die originale Zeitlinie erinnert. (Tot ist tot) *Im Krankenschwesterzimmer werden Bens Wunden behandelt, als Locke herein kommt. Ben informiert Locke, dass er von dem selben Mann verprügelt wurde, der Locke angefahren hat, und dass er ihm erzählt hat, dass er Locke helfen wollte. *Im LAPD Revier bringt ein Polizeibeamter Desmond zu Detective Ford, wo Desmond gesteht, dass er Locke angefahren hat. James bringt Desmond in eine Gefängniszelle, wo Sayid und Kate festgehalten werden. *Nach der Schule wird Ben von seiner Schülerin Alex begrüsst, die ihm zum Abendessen mit ihr und ihrer Mutter, Danielle Rousseau einlädt, als Dank für alles, was er für Alex getan hat. Beim Abendessen erzählt Danielle Ben, dass Alex' Vater gestorben ist, als sie 2 Jahre alt war, und dass Ben so etwas wie ein Vaterersatz für sie sei. *Später am Tag besucht Locke Dr. Jack Shepard in seinem Büro, wo Locke die Tatsache erwähnt, dass er und Jack zusammen auf Flug 815 waren und Jack ihm danach durch eine Operation das Leben gerettet hat. Locke fährt fort, zu erzählen, was Ben von Desmond gesagt bekommen hat, und dass Jack eventuell dazu bestimmt ist, eine Wirbelsäulenoperation an ihm durchzuführen. *Zurück im LAPD Revier informiert Det. Ford die 3 Gefangenen darüber, dass sie zum LA County Gefängnis überführt werden. Während der Fahrt macht Desmond einen Deal mit Kate und Sayid, dass wenn er ihnen hilft, zu entkommen, sie etwas als Gegenleistung für ihn tun sollen. Der Fahrer hält an, öffnet die Türen und entpuppt sich als Ana Lucia. Einen Moment später kommt Hurley angefahren und gibt Ana Lucia die Belohnung für ihre Hilfe bei der Flucht. Nachdem sie weggefahren ist, sagt Desmond zu Hurley, dass er Sayid mit zu einen Konzert nehmen soll, während er mit Kate auch dort hin fährt. *Christian Shephards Sarg erreicht Los Angeles und wird zu Eloise' Kirche gebracht, wo Desmond die Lieferung annimmt. Kate verlangt von Desmond zu erfahren, warum er sie aus dem Gefängnis befreit hat. Er erzält ihr, er sei ein Freund und dass er gehen will, und dass wenn sie mit auf das Konzert geht, sie verstehen wird, was er meint. Woanders in der Stadt bringt Hurley Sayid zum Flightline Motel, um ihn an Erlebnisse aus dem früheren Leben zu erinnern. Hurley geht in das Hotelzimmer und trifft Charlie mit der Absicht, ihn zum Konzert zu bringen. Als Charlie sich weigert, schiesst Hurley ihn mit der Betäubungspistole in den Rücken. *Hurley und Sayid erreichen das Benefiz Konzert, wo sie den bewusstlosen Charlie abliefern. Sie werden von Miles entdeckt, der Detective James Ford anruft und ihn informiert, dass Sayid vielleicht auf der Flucht sei, und dass er nach Sun Paik sehen soll, ob sie in Gefahr ist. *Im St. Sebastian's Krankenhaus kommt Dr. Juliet Carlson zu Sun, um einen Ultraschall durchzuführen. Die Untersuchung führt dazu, dass sich Sun und Jin wieder an ihr Inselleben erinnern. Jack bereitet sich auf die Operation an vor, der ihn fragt, ob die Luftlinie den Sarg von Jacks Vater gefunden hat, worauf er antwortet, das der Sarg am Abend ankommt. Im Flur trifft Juliet sich mit Jack gefolgt von David, um die Karten für das Konzert zu holen. Jack sagt, er hat eine Operation durchzuführen und kann daher nicht mit, stattdessen solle Claire dann mitkommen. *Hurley und Sayid halten ausserhalb einer Bar an, wo sie Zeugen eines Kampfes zwischen zwei Männern werden, gefolgt von einer Frau, die zu Boden geworfen wird. Sayid geht dazwischen, vertreibt den Angreifer und rettet Shannon. Beide erinnern sich aneinander und sie küssen sich. Der andere Teilnehmer am Kampf, Boone, geht zu Hurley's Auto und sie schauen zu. *Als das Konzert beginnt, bekommt Juliet eine Nachricht vom Krankenhaus und muss David und Claire allein auf das Konzert gehen lassen. In der Gaderobe weckt Charlotte Charlie auf und erzählt ihm, dass er auf die Bühne muss. Daniel Widmore ist auch dort und wechselt mit Charlotte aein paar Worte. Als Drive Shaft auftritt, geht Eloise Hawking zu Desmond und fragt ihn, ob ihr Sohn auch mitgehen wird, worauf Desmond sagt, dass er nicht mit ihm geht. Claire bekommt plötzlich die Wehen und rennt hinter die Bühne, gefolgt von Kate. Kate hilft Claire bei der Geburt und erinnert sich wieder an die Inselzeit. Als Claire Aaron erblickt, erinnert sie sich ebenso. Charlie kommt, um Decken zu bringen und als Claire ihn berührt, kehrt auch seine Erinnerung zurück. Desmond kommt und fragt Kate, ob sie nun versteht, was sie bestätigt. *Locke wird nach der Operation in den Aufwachraum geschoben, wo er erwacht und seine Beine wieder spürt. Er bewegt seine Zehen und erlangt die Erinnerung an sein Inselleben wieder. Jack, der sich auch im Raum befindet, bekommt auch einen kurzen Erinnerungsfetzen, aber ignoriert ihn und sagt John, das er sich ausruhen solle. Sawyer findet Sun und Jin, zeigt ihnen ein Fahndungsfoto von Sayid und sagt ihnen, das er da sei, um sie zu beschützen. Sun und Jin lehnen ab und Jin sagt dem verwirrten Sawyer, dass sie sich "dort" sehen werden. Im Flur zeigt Jack Sawyer den Süssigkeitenautomaten, wo er Juliet trifft. Juliet hilft Sawyer, seinen Schokoriegel zu bekommen, der im Automaten steckengeblieben ist. Als sie sich die Hand geben erinnern sich beide aneinander und küssen sich. *Jack erreicht das Benefiz Konzert, nachdem es vorbei ist und wird von Kate begrüsst, die ihm erzählt, dass sie ihn vermisst hat. Sie hält Jacks Gesicht, wobei er wieder eine kurze Vision seines Insellebens bekommt, die ihn verwirrt. Kate verspricht ihm, dass wenn er mitkommt, alles verstehen wird. Locke erreicht die Kirche und rollt zum Eingang, wo er Ben begegnet. Ben entschuldigt sich für all die Dinge, die er Locke angetan hat und Locke nimmt die Entschuldigung an. Ben erwähnt, dass Locke den Rollstuhl nicht mehr brauche und Locke steht auf und geht hinein. Hurley kommt heraus und erzählt Ben, dass er eine tolle Nummer 2 war und Ben gibt das Kompliment zurück. *Jack erreicht die Kirche mit Kate und betritt sie durch den Hintereingang, wo er den Sarg seines Vaters vorfindet. Als er ihn berührt, erinnert sich Jack schliesslich auch an sein Inselleben. Dann steht sein Vater plötzlich vor ihm ud erklärt, dass Jack gestorben ist, genau wie alle anderen, die er getroffen hat. Christian erklärt weiter, dass dieser Ort von ihnen erschaffen wurde um einander wiederzufinden und weiterzugehen. Jack betritt die Haupthalle der Kirche, wo er viele der Passagiere von Oceanic 815 begrüsst und auch Juliet, Penny und Desmond. Als alle ihre Plätze eingenommen haben, öffnet Christian die Vordertüre, und die Kirche wird mit einem hellen Licht geflutet. en:Timeline:Flash-sideways timeline he:ציר הזמן: המציאות של ההבזק למרחב fr:Chronologie alternative ru:Временная линия: альтернативная реальность Kategorie:Handlung